Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are most extensively used displays. Currently, in manufacturing liquid crystal display panels, multiple liquid crystal display panels are acquired by cutting a single piece of a liquid crystal mother substrate. With respect to the liquid crystal mother substrate, vertical light alignment curing is required. In other words, while the liquid crystal mother substrate is applied with a voltage, ultraviolet (UV) light radiation is applied causing a monomer reaction inside the liquid crystal panel such that liquid crystal alignment is achieved. At present, vertical alignment technologies are extensively used in the LCD industries of new generation. To assure that a liquid crystal under UV radiation forms a specific alignment angle, generally a UV light alignment machine (UVM machine) inputs an inverse voltage through a voltage applying device to drive the liquid crystal to rotate to form a pre-tilted angle. Typically, an edge of the liquid crystal substrate has multiple alignment curing signal inputting ends (curing pads), corresponding metal wires and balls conducted from the top to the bottom. The signal inputting end comprises a color filter common electrode (CF-Com) signal inputting end, a blue pixel (Blue) signal inputting end, a green pixel (Green) signal inputting end, a red pixel (Red) signal inputting end, a gate odd (Odd) signal inputting end, a gate even (Even) signal inputting end and an array circuit common electrode (A-Com) signal inputting end. The UV light alignment machine inputs corresponding voltage to the multiple signal inputting ends through the voltage applying device to implement vertical alignment.
A voltage applying method of a conventional vertical alignment curing technology electrifies the signal inputting end, and the current passes through wires and balls and then reaches and conducts the color filter substrate. The color filter common electrode (CF-Com) is electrified. In other words, the color filter common electrode curing (CF_COM Curing) technology (only a single voltage can be applied to the entire panel for vertical alignment curing). The shortage is that the metal wires are on a side of the thin film transistor (TFT) substrate and consumes considerable space. Furthermore, layouts with high large board usage rate such as 49UD Tri-gate and MMG 43&22 designs have the high large board usage rate at least 95%. The metal wires extend out of a film forming insurance region and easily results in impedance discontinuity of the vertical alignment metal wires due to ununiform of the film material and even further causes failures in etching and forming the metal wires.
Therefore, a new type liquid crystal mother substrate and a vertical alignment curing method are required urgently to solve the aforementioned issues.